The Collapse - follow up to The Warning
by KatieG
Summary: While investigating a murder, Hunter and McCall get trapped together for the night.


** The Collapse  
starring the Hunter message board gang  
  
  
Clare Barrett prayed for her life. How could things have gone so wrong? The only thing she had ever wanted was to fit in. Tonight had been her opportunity; pledging to one of the most prestigious sororities on campus. But what was supposed to be a fun night out with her "potential sisters" had turned into a night of terror. She swallowed hard and listened ........... very carefully. She didn't hear them, but she knew she didn't have much time. It was pitch black in this ... whereever she was. She really didn't know. All the windows had been blacked out. She couldn't see the assailants, but she could hear them and she knew they were coming for her. At first it seemed so innocent, she thought. Pledge week. Stupid games, pranks, things you have to do in order to be accepted. "To be accepted," she thought. Her need to be accepted is what got her into this mess. She should have realized they never would have picked someone like her to be a pledge. Her heart ached. She stumbled over something and fell hard. "God be quiet," she hissed to herself. Suddenly, she heard them yell, "Over there". Then she heard footsteps pounding on the floor. They echoed across the warehouse. Giggling followed. Her heart raced and she began to panic. They weren't that far away. She picked herself up and continued fumbling across the warehouse. She saw a speck of light on the wall. She knew they were gaining on her, but she also knew there would be no way out unless she could find a window or a door. Desperately, she moved toward the speck. Her hands hurt badly; her wrists from where they had been bound and her hands from the cuts she had sustained in searching for a way out. Still, she frantically pawed the side of the wall. She could feel pieces of stone embedding in her palm. Her nails made contact with the black paint on a window and she pulled down. A claw mark now ran down the window allowing in fragmented light. She repeatedly slammed the heel of her hand into the glass. It shattered causing blood to run down her arm. She desperately tried to climb the wall and force her way through the opening. Suddenly, she felt a hand close around her ankle. She was violently yanked to the ground. She regained her footing, but was struck hard across her chest. She raised her arms to protect herself, but there was no escape. There were too many objects ... too many blows. Clare Barrett took one last breath and then collapsed.  
  
************************** Precinct ****************************  
  
McCall entered the squad room and made her way toward her desk.   
"Good to have you back, McCall," said Brad earnestly.  
"Yeah McCall, it is nice to see you back. We missed you," said Sandy, the officer temporarily partnered with Brad, while Kitty was out on loan to vice.  
"Thanks Brad, Sandy. It's nice to be back."  
"You sure about that McCall," Brad asked as he pointed to her desk. She looked over to find her desk overflowing with papers and files.  
"What's this stuff on my desk?" There was a pause. "Hunter," she said loudly, "What's all this stuff on my desk? WHAT is this doing on my desk?"  
"Your share of the paperwork," Hunter replied.  
"My share of the paperwork??? I wasn't even here. I was in the hospital." There was a pause. "You saved me all the paperwork?," she asked incredulously.  
"Sure," he said.  
"You louse!," she said half laughing.  
"Better get busy," he said seriously, but with an air of sarcasm.  
McCall shook her head. "Geez, you are unbelieveable," she said as she began to weed through the pile on her desk. She picked up a file. "I can't fill this out, Hunter. I don't know anything about this case."  
He got up, crossed to her, looked at the file and pointing to the page, said seriously, "Case closed goes right there. Better get busy," he said again as he tapped his finger on his watch. McCall stared at him unable to believe her ears.  
"Hunter! McCall!," Charlie yelled.  
McCall picked up the pile of papers and files off her desk and dumped them on Hunter's desk with a thud. She smiled at Hunter, blinked her eyes, and headed off towards Charlie's office. Hunter followed her. They entered the office and took a seat.  
"Hey Charlie," Hunter said as he entered.  
"Charlie ... there's a ... a cat on your desk," McCall said quizically, with a shake of her hand. A white cat with grey markings was curled up on Charlie's desk on a pile of files.   
"Oh, that's Harry. He's not feeling so good. Ate something bad. I'm keeping an eye on him," Charlie said matter of factly. "So McCall, how you feeling?."   
"Fine Charlie," she replied still looking at the cat curiously.  
Hunter shot her a look which implied she better be honest. She caught his eye.  
"Ribs are still a little sore, but I am fine." It was a understatement. She was still sore in many places and tired easily, but she really wanted to be back. Back with her partner ... back with Rick.  
"If you want to ease back into things here ...," Charlie began.  
"No Charlie, really," she said assuredly.  
"I'll keep an eye on her, " Hunter offered.  
"Thanks Mom," she said sarcastically. Hunter made a face.  
Charlie picked up the cat, took a file from underneath him, placed him back a top the stack, and handed Hunter and McCall the file. They quickly looked at each other and shared an amused smile. "Barney's waiting for you. He's got a DB at La Brea and Fulton." Hunter and McCall remain seated. Charlie looked at them and said, "Well ... what are you waiting for. Get going."   
"That's it?," Hunter asked.  
"That's it. That's all I got. Now get going," Charlie commanded.  
They rose and began to head out of the building toward the parking lot.  
"So ... .... how you are you really doing?," Hunter asked.   
"Fine. I'm said I am fine," she said solidly. He didn't look convinced. "Will you quit mothering me already," she said with frustration.  
"Okay ... okay Sergeant," he said backing off. "Then let's get down to business."   
"Good, geez" she said with a sigh of relief. He had been hanging over her like a mother hen ever since she got out of the hospital. Part of her was touched, but it also made her uncomfortable. Besides, she didn't want to appear weak.   
Pause. "So ... you're dating another jerk attorney," Hunter proclaimed.  
"He is not jerk attorney. And since when is my personal life - business? What is it with you and attorneys anyway?," she retorted.  
"What is it with YOU and attorneys?," he shot back at her.  
"Let it go Hunter," she said somewhat testily.  
"I'll let it go," he said. There was a pause. "Jerk."  
"Hunter," she warned exasperated. "Look, you wouldn't approve of anyone I dated," she said with a laugh.  
"Sure I would," he said assuredly.  
"Oh yeah, who?," she challenged.  
"Me," he said tossing it off the cuff and exited the building.  
"Hah hah hah hah," she said chuckling and wagged her finger at him. She then quickened her pace and followed him out of the station house.  
  
********************** LeBrea & Fulton ************************  
  
Hunter and McCall approached the yellow taped area. McCall paused, shielded her eyes from the sun, and crinkled her nose.  
"Hey ya Barney. What have we got?," Hunter asked as he approached the body.  
"A young woman, approximately 21 years old."   
"Any ID?," McCall asked.  
"No. Nothing," Barney replied.  
"What was the cause of death, Barney?," Hunter inquired.  
"Internal bleeding ... crushed windpipe ... take your pick. It's really too early to tell exactly, but she was beaten to death."  
"What about the weapon?," McCall asked.  
"Weapons, McCall. This woman was beaten with many different objects," Barney said with sadness.  
"How many assailants we talkin'?," Hunter asked.  
"I can't answer that yet. There is something interesting though," Barney said.  
"What's that Barney?," Hunter asked intrigued.  
"Look here." Barney pulled out the young woman's hand. "There is brick and stone ... what looks like possibly limestone embedded in her palms, as well as glass. There is also a black substance under her nails."  
"Hey Jude, bag her hands, get nail clippings, and print her," Hunter instructed the pretty, Jersey girl.  
"So she wasn't killed here," McCall deduced.   
"No McCall. Not here," Barney confirmed.  
"Thanks Barney. Give us a call when you have worked her up," McCall requested.  
  
********************** Station House *************************  
  
Hunter was seated at his desk. McCall approached with a printout.  
"Wait 'til you hear this," she said somewhat mysteriously.  
"Whata you got?," he asked reaching for the file.   
McCall playfully swatted his hand and pulled the file to her chest protectively. "Et et et ... victim's name is Clare Barrett. 21 years old. A college student at UCLA."  
"Prints showed up in the system?," he asked with surprise. "She's been arrested?"   
"Nope. Fingerprints showed up because she volunteers at a daycare center which requires fingerprints for employment. So tell me ... who would want to murder a 21 year old college student who volunteers at a daycare center?"  
"Good question, McCall. Let's roll. Go check out the girl's roommate and her place of employment. Maybe we will find out."  
  
As they headed out of the station, Hunter began to feel things out.  
"So ... you like this jerk attorney or what,?" he asked probingly.  
"Hunter," she said exasperatedly and with a sigh. Are we back to this again?" She looked at him curiously and her eyes narrowed. "What makes you so deeply interested in my personal life?" She secretly knew the answer she hoped for.  
"Who said I am deeply interested in your personal life?," Hunter replied defensively. "I just think someone should look out for your welfare?"   
"And what ... your volunteering? I'm touched," she said somewhat sarcastically.  
"Not yet McCall, but that could be arranged," he quipped and sped ahead of her. She slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head. It was good to be back.  
  
********************** UCLA Dormitory **********************  
  
"I can't believe Clare is dead," her roommate, Aimee, cried. "How did this happen?"  
"We are trying to figure that out," McCall said reassuringly. "Why don't you tell me about Clare."  
"There's not that much to tell. Clare was just a sweet, quiet, nice girl, who did volunteer work. We did it together. Who would want to hurt her? I can't believe this is happening. She was finally so happy too."   
"Oh yeah. Why was that?," McCall asked.  
" She had just been accepted as a pledge to a sorority. In fact, I thought that was where she was last night ... at a sorority meeting. Obviously I was wrong."   
"Which sorority is that?," Hunter asked.  
"Phi Beta Kai," Aimee said distraughtly. She began to cry.  
"Thank you. We are very sorry about your loss," McCall offered squeezing the young woman's shoulder.  
  
************************* Phi Beta Kai *************************  
  
As they entered the sorority house, a beautiful, ditzy, petite, but voluptuous young woman walked by filing her nails. She was blonde, gorgeous, and dressed in a pair of tight shorts and a tank top. She stopped to look Hunter up and down. Hunter couldn't tear his eyes off of her.  
"Excuse me miss," Hunter said entranced.  
"Name's Lana. And what can I do for you," she asked sexily. There was a slight wiggle to her shoulders.  
"I am sure there is a lot that you could do for me ...," Hunter began flirtaciously.   
McCall shot him and look and cut him off, "We are looking for the head of the Phi Beta Kai sorority."   
"That would be Remi. You'll find her over there," Lana said pointing to the left haphazardly. She paused to admire her manicure, then flashed a smile at Hunter, tossed her head, and bounced away.  
Hunter stood transfixed.   
McCall snapped her fingers in front of his face and said, "Hunter." There was no response. She snapped again. "Hunter!"  
His trance was broken. "What ... do you want?"  
"I want you to get it in gear."  
"Oooowww. I could get it in gear with her, McCall."  
"Yes. I am sure you could, but ... seeings as we are on a case here, do you think you could possibly tear yourself away."  
"You are such a pain, McCall."  
"Yes, I know ... thank you. Now can we go?"  
"Sure, McCall. It's a tough job, but someone has got to interogate these girls."   
McCall began to sauntered across the room in the direction Lana had pointed. She looked back to say something to Hunter, but he wasn't behind her. He was frozen in his previous spot with his eyes fixated on Lana's exit up the long staircase. McCall crossed back to him and slapped him in the chest. Shaking her head, she grabbed his tie and pulled him forward. There several girls lounging on sofas and a group huddled in the corner. McCall paused to speak with one of the girls on the sofa.  
"Excuse me," McCall said, " We're looking for Remi."  
"Oh, she's over there in the green," said Julia in the most delightful accent.  
As they approached the group, Hunter said," Remi?" A young woman who looked like a cross between Mary Louise Parker and Kathy Bates, turned around.  
"Yeah. Who wants to know?," replied the girl a bit gruffly.  
"Hunter and McCall, homicide," McCall said flashing her badge.  
"What can I do for you officers?," Remi said sweetly.  
The girls in the group started to disperse. "Wait a minute. We'd like to talk to you girls as well. Can we get your names, please?," Hunter requested.   
"That's Missy, Izzy B., Harlow, T'Reana, Robin, and Z. And of course, me," said Remi taking control.  
"We'd like to talk to you about a woman who was pledging your sorority," McCall said seriously.   
"Who is that?," T'Reana asked innocently.  
"Clare Barrett. She's dead," Hunter said scanning the girls for a reaction.  
"Oh my," Harlow said without feeling. "That is horrible."  
"Just dreadful," Izzy B chimed in with a similar tone.  
"None of you seem too broken up," McCall pointed out.  
"Well, she wasn't really a member of the sorority. She was just a pledge. None of us really knew her ... at least not yet," Robin said trying to cover.  
"Why don't you tell us about pledging a sorority?," Hunter requested.  
"There is not much to tell," said Z. "You do things that show sisterhood."  
"Such as," McCall pressed.  
"Drinking games, silly dances, things like that," offered Missy.  
"Did you have one of these pledge meetings last night?," Hunter asked.  
"We were supposed to, but Survivor was on so we cancelled. Remi never misses Survivor," explained Harlow.  
'O ... kay. I guess that is it for now," McCall said somewhat skeptically. "If you think of anything give us a call at this number,"   
"Sure thing officers," Remi said helpfully.  
  
******************** Outside the building ************************  
  
Hunter and McCall were headed toward the car.  
"Something is not right here, Hunter" McCall said emphatically.  
"You mean besides the fact that none of them asked how she died, didn't seem to care she was dead and ...," Hunter began.   
"Freaky. I mean the fact that these people are freaky. They remind me of the Edletons. Remember that case? That creepy family?"   
Hunter's eyes got very big. "I told you never to mention them ever again," Hunter warned.  
"Same feeling. Same," McCall pondered. "I'm telling you Hunter. These girls are involved in the killing."  
  
******************** Back at the Sorority House *******************  
  
"They know. They know," cried Missy. "I can't take this. I want nothing to do with this."   
"You want nothing to do with this??? You are in this, Missy, so don't play innocent with me. Now just calm down!," Remi said strongly. But the girl could not be calmed. Remi raised her hand and struck Missy hard across the face.   
"I agree with Missy," said Izzy B. "The cops, they know something ... them asking about pledging like that.  
"Listen, Clare was sworn to secrecy. She wouldn't have mentioned the meeting. If she did she wouldn't have been able to pledge and that is all she ever wanted. So don't worry about it," Remi reassured her.  
"But the cops?," T'Reana exclaimed.   
"We knew this would happen. We knew they would come to question us. I am telling you they have nothing on us. If they did they would have arrested us. So everyone chill out," Remi instructed. "Nothing has changed. Nothing,"   
"Nothing has changed?," exclaimed Robin. "Are you crazy. You killed that girl."  
"We killed that girl, Robin. Not me. And Z has the videotape to prove it. So if any of you have the bright idea of going to the cops, forget about it. You are all in this up to your eyeballs.   
  
*************************** Morgue ***************************  
  
Hunter and McCall entered the morgue. Carlos was asleep on a gurney; his arms wrapped tightly around his tuba. He was snoring. Whenever he breathed out he made sounds resembling a tuba. Hunter shot McCall a "do you believe this" look and slapped the bottom of Carlos' foot.   
"Carlos. Carlos."  
Carlos sat up with a start. "Oh man, Hunter. Don't do that," he said gasping for air. "You almost made me drop my tuba."  
"And the problem with that would be ...," Hunter said.  
"Oh now, Hunter come on. Be nice. If Carlos didn't have his tuba, how could he toot his own horn," McCall said singsongingly and finished with a smile.  
"Cute, McCall," Carlos said. "Real cute."  
"We are looking for the DB that came in last night. The one found at La Brea and Fulton," Hunter said.  
"You are in luck. I was looking over Barney's shoulder all night. She's over here."  
They follow Carlos to a gurney in the back of the room. Carlos pulled back the sheet and said, "Beautiful girl."  
"Yes, Carlos she is," Hunter agreed.  
"Not as beautiful as you my little fox," Carlos said to Dee Dee. McCall rolled her eyes and waved his comment away with a flick of her hand.  
"What was the cause of death, Carlos?," Hunter asked.  
"Cerebral hemorage. Bled to death."  
"Barney said there were many objects used in the assault. Do know how many and what they were?," McCall asked.  
"Sure do. See this here?," Carlos asked. Hunter and McCall leaned down and moved in for a closer look. She could feel Hunter's breath on her neck and a shiver ran down her body. She shook it off and tried to concentrate.  
"This mark here was made by a hammer. This one, a brick. You can see the shards are still embedded in the skin. This here, is some kind of pipe. I'd say approximately 2 1/2 inches around. Over here, we have markings from a square wooden object. Maybe a table leg or something along those lines. This mark puzzles me - it's thin and long. There are pieces of tile in the body. It is like they used a ceramic tile of some kind or another. The kind you would have in a bathroom or kitchen. Bizzare. And the last separate mark here was made by a can of some kind. A can with something heavy inside.  
"So what are you sayin? She was beaten by six different objects? And there are six different assailants here?"  
"That's right McCall." Stunned, McCall tried to take the information in.  
"Thanks Carlos," Hunter said. He and McCall began to exit the morgue.   
  
"Whoa Hunter. This is so weird. All those different objects. Not really your normal run of the mill killing objects either."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Where do you think you would find an aray of objects like that?, McCall," Hunter asked with a grin.  
"Well, limestone, brick, glass, paint, those objects. I'd say we are looking for some sort of abandoned building," she deduced.  
"You win the washer-dryer, Sergeant." She grinned. "Let's run abandoned sites in the college area. I think you are on to something with those sorority kids."  
  
************************ Day Care Center ***********************  
  
A pretty young girl with a name tag that read Amy, sat at a desk eating a bakery fresh glazed donut. Hunter and McCall approached her.  
"Excuse me, we'd like to talk to someone about Clare Barrett."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm new here. Only been here a few days. I don't really know everyone yet, but you could speak to Lori G or LM. Lori is the head of the daycare center and LM is her assistant. I am sure one of them could answer your questions. They are over there," Amy said gesturing to her left.  
McCall glanced in the direction Amy was pointing and just shook her head. Two very attractive woman were engaged in conversation.   
"This case is just hell now, isn't it?," she said sarcastically.  
"Your problem, Sergeant, is that you don't appreciate your work," Hunter teased with enthusiasm and hurried to go talk to the women.  
"Is that what it is?," McCall said with a deadpan delivery. She took a deep breath and went to join him.  
"Excuse me ladies," Hunter began. "We'd like to talk to you about Clare Barrett."  
"Oh poor Clare," LM said distraughtly. "This is such a horrible thing."  
"We are trying to find out Clare had any enemies?," McCall inquired.  
"Oh no, not Clare. She didn't have an enemy in the world. She was really a nice girl. Quiet and nice," Lori G said. "She volunteered here for me for the past year and a half. She was kind of a loner, but everyone who met her liked Clare."  
"Do you know anyone who would want to kill her?," Hunter asked.  
"No, no one," they said in unison.  
"When was the last time you talked to her?,"  
"I was just talking to her last night," LM said sadly.  
"Around what time was that?," McCall inquired.  
"About 8:00. She was headed to a sorority meeting," LM stated.  
"A sorority meeting?," McCall asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah. She was pledging last night. She wasn't supposed to tell. It was a secret, but Clare told Lori and me everything," LM said wistful for her friend.  
"I thought that meeting was cancelled," Hunter said.  
"Oh no. Someone called here yesterday to confirm. Ummm ... Remi," LoriG said.  
"You know, the head of that sorority is crazy," LM said softly. "Really crazy."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"She just is. That's all," LM said unwilling to elaborate more.  
"Thank you," McCall said thoughtfully. "We'll be in touch."   
As they walked away, Hunter said with a grin, "There's that sorority again. I told you something wasn't right about them." He then quickly headed toward the car.   
"Hey ... I said that. Hunter, I said that," McCall called after him.  
  
***************************** Car *****************************  
  
"L56, respond. L56, please respond," the car radio blared. Hunter and McCall walked toward their unit. Hunter reached in and grabbed the radio.  
"This is L56, go," he responded.  
"Hunter, I have a patch through from Powderblue in computer operations. She said it's important," said Maureen, the dispatcher.   
"Thanks, tell her to go ahead."  
"Hunter? That you?"  
"Yeah, Powderblue. Whata ya got?"  
"I think I've found your building. I input abandon buildings within a 20 mile radius of the UCLA campus and I just got a hit I think you'll be interested in. There is an abandoned warehouse on Uclid and Pico. Night watchman said he has run off some kids in the past. And get this ... it used to be a warehouse for a tiling company. Company sold, brick, tiles, and stone ... limestone to be exact."  
"Ohhhh, Powderblue. You are a doll! I owe you one."  
"Don't think I won't collect, Hunter," Powderblue warned.  
"Promises, promises," he retorted.   
  
******************** Warehouse - Late Evening **********************  
  
Hunter and McCall entered the warehouse. Hunter was wearing a police jacket. There was very little light. They turned on their flashlights and began to comb the area. The warehouse was three floors high. They began to work from the bottom up. The bottom floor was covered with dust, bricks, trash, cans of car oil, bricks, a broken table, and a saw that cut tile. There were also cups, pizza boxes, half empty bottles of beer and water, and a mattress. It was obvious that this warehouse had been shut down for some time. It was also just as obvious that someone had been partying here.   
  
"Ut Oh. What have we here," Hunter said as he picked up a can of oil and spied the mattress. Gesturing with his hand, he playfully asked, "Whatta you say Sergeant? Want to give it a go?"  
"In your dreams, Hunter."  
"You disappoint me, Sergeant. I always thought one day we would ah ..."  
"Yeah, that day will happen," she said sarcastically.  
"If memory serves me, McCall, you promised me a hot oil massage at Randall's wedding. Seems you owe me. And just when will you be paying up?"  
"Right. Thank you. Just about the time the earth swallows me whole, Hunter. That'll be when that happens," she teased. "Now come on. Let's get going."  
They made their way up to the second level. They found more of the same. Suddenly, McCall spotted a busted out window. She made her way over toward it to investigate. She found drops of blood, broken glass, and reminents of stone. There were also marks on the floor ... footprints, and a place where it seemed like the floor had been wiped clean.   
"Hunter, c'mere. I've got something," McCall called out.  
Hunter began to make his way toward her when, without warning, the earth began to violently shake. The ground rumbled and trembled. The rattle was deafening. The building swayed wildly from side to side - groaning at every turn. Hunter and McCall each ran toward a doorway for cover. Bricks and tile flew through the air. Plaster fell around them kicking up clouds of dust. The air was thick. It grew consistently worse as more items were hurled across the room and more plaster and brick began to fly. The building groaned under the strain. The roar was so immense that no one noise could be distinguished, let alone the sound of their screams. Hunter and McCall stood frozen in shocked silence. What seemed like hours had been only minutes. As they scanned the horror, they wondered what could possibly happen next. Suddenly, the floor flew out from underneath them and the warehouse collapsed. The structure was dashed to the ground in fragments ... shattered bricks ... plaster ... interstructure ... debris. Everything broken, twisted, or hideously bent. Hunter and McCall were buried beneath the rubble. Angry smoke rose from the depths.   
  
The Collapse - Part II  
starring the rest of the message board gang  
  
McCall's eyes shot open. She was covered with plaster, brick, dust, and debris. A sharp pain shot through her mid section. In an instant she knew she reinjured her ribs. She carefully took a breath and slowly began to move some of the debris that was weighing her down.   
"Boy, I am just having one hell of a month, aren't I?," she said outloud to no one.   
She worked hard to free herself and then scanned her surroundings. The second and third floors of the building had collapsed. They had been perpelled through to the first floor - her along with it. Walls had literally crumbled. The remaining structure almost resembled a cave. It was dark, small, and covered with rubble. Frantically, her thoughts turned to Hunter. She wondered where he was and if he was alright. She pulled herself to her feet, ignoring the pain, and began to search for him.  
"Hunter? Hunter?," she called with urgency. The silence that greeted her was deafening. Panic rushed through her. She didn't see him anywhere. Where was he? Why wasn't he answering?  
"Hunter?," she said desperately. She struggled to think logically. She tried to think about where Hunter had been in relation to her when the earthquake hit. He had run for the doorway opposite her so she began to make her way toward the opposite side of the room. She carefully climbed over rock, brick and debris. Despite her care, she lost her footing and slid down the pile. She wiped her hands, regained her stride, and made her way to the other side of the room.  
"Hunter, where are you?," she said with worry, half to herself. She looked around. It all looked dark and foreboding. A chill ran through her. He had to be here somewhere. Suddenly, there was a sound. It was soft and low, but she she heard it. She quickly moved in the direction of the sound. It seemed to be coming from the pile of debris. She began to clear rocks, bricks, tile, plaster ... whatever she could find. She worked steadily, carefully, and without pause. Suddenly, she saw the color blue - jeans - Hunter's jeans. She quickened her pace. She worked furiously to uncover him.   
"Hunter," she said gently as she knelt down to cradled his head. There was a large welt beginning to bruise on his forehead; no doubt made by falling debris. She put her fingers on his neck and took his pulse. It was weak, but steady. Thankful, she released the breath she had unwittingly been holding. She quickly scanned his body for signs of trauma. His jeans were torn and his leg was angry and swollen. There were many other bruises, as well. "Rick," she said willing him to consciousness. But he didn't respond. She sat there cradling him unable to move. For the first time since the collapse, she allowed herself to take in the reality of their situation. In a wave it washed over her. She looked around, but could not see any possible way for them to get out. She knew that they would be there for a long time.   
  
****************** Sorority House - Late Evening ******************  
  
Z sat on her bed. She was on the phone, deep in conversation. Her door was slightly ajar.  
"Relax Brassy K, you should receive that tape by tomorrow. It's already in the mail. Honest. I sent you 50,000 dupes. That ought to hold the distributor. I'm gonna hold on to the original of this one for just a while longer."   
"You are a video genuis Z. These films are top notch. You have quite the little business going here. As soon as I receive the stash, you'll get the next installment," Brassy K gushed.  
"Pleasure doing business with you," Z said just before hanging up.   
Without warning, Remi pushed her way into the room, taking Z off guard.   
"Where is the tape?," Remi asked.  
"What?," Z questioned.   
"Give me the tape!," Remi said forcefully.  
"What do you want that for?," Z asked nervously.   
"Z, I am not fooling around here. I want the tape. The latest tape," Remi persisted.  
"Remi, calm down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down. With the police coming down on us, we can't afford to have that tape floating around," Remi said definitively.  
"But you said ...," Z started.  
"I said that stuff to the girls about expecting the police so that none of them would panic. Now quit stalling. Give me the tape," Remi demanded.  
"I don't have it," Z lied.  
"What do you mean you don't have it?," Remi said furiously.  
"I don't have it." Z thought quickly, trying to cover her tracks. "I erased it. There was something wrong with the tape, so I just taped over it."  
"Don't give me that shit! I saw the last tape. It was fine. Just fine. Look ... I agreed to let you tape the murders, but the stipulation was ...," Remi began.  
"Agreed to let me, pleeeeease! You got off on the idea of having your actions documented on tape so don't put this ALL off on me. And don't act so innocent," Z shot back.  
Remi proceeded with a quiet, contained intensity that frightened Z. "Now that things are heating up, we have to tie up loose ends. Who cares who did what. The bottom line is I need the tape. In fact, give me all the tapes."   
"I don't have them," Z said quietly.  
"I don't know what your game is here Z, but it is not going to happen. Quit jerking me around. I am NOT going to take the fall for this. So you better produce those tapes," Remi said frantically.  
"Remi, I honestly don't have them." Z said steeling herself for Remi's wrath. "I sold them."  
"What? Are you out of your frickin mind?," Remi screamed.  
"Look, Remi, those tapes were priceless. Snuff films sell on the black market for thousands and thousands of dollars. I was sitting on a gold mine," Z said deciding to let Remi in on the scheme. WE were sitting on a gold mine. I had every intention of splitting the profit with you," Z added quickly.  
"Sure you did. You stupid fool. What happens if the cops get a hold of those tapes. We are dead. Do you hear me DEAD!," Remi ranted.  
"You are dead, Remi. You and the others. I am not on those tapes at all. I'm filming, remember?," Z said calmly and quietly.  
"If you think you are going to get away with this you Taping Whore, you are wrong. Dead wrong!," Remi cried in a fit of rage. She violently grabbed Z by the neck, squeezed tightly, and hurled her across the room. Z hit a cabinet with a thud and then slowly slid down it. The cabinet burst open and video tapes flew everywhere. Kat came rushing into the room.   
"What is going on in here?," Kat cried.  
"Get out!," Remi yelled. "Get out now!"  
Kat ignored her and rushed to Z. "Are you crazy?," she yelled back. Kat knelt by Z's body and looked for signs of life. "Call an ambulance!," she yelled to the crowd that had gathered in the doorway taking in the sight. Remi panicked, pushed her way through the crowd, and fled the room.  
"Someone call an ambulance, now!," Kat cried again and then broke down in sobs. "Someone get an ambulance. Someone help my friend."  
  
************************* The Rubble **************************  
  
McCall sat there for quite a while; steeling herself for the task at hand. She gently lowered Hunter's head to the ground. Slowly, she rose and began to sift through the debris for items that could be of use to them. She spotted the mattress in the corner buried under rubble. Pushing through the pain, she worked hard to free it and to clear the corner; making a place for them to set up camp. She stood the mattress on end and tried to clear the plaster and dust the best she could. She then pushed it up close to what was left of the wall. She gathered half empty water bottles and beers, napkins, and masking tape. Whatever she could find. "You never know when they'll come in handy," she thought. Covered from head to toe with ash and debris, she went back to Hunter's side. She traced the wound on his face with her fingers. "Please, Rick, wake up," she said quietly. "I need you."  
  
She didn't know how long she had sat there staring at him. It seemed like an eternity. She brushed some of the ash away from her face. Finally, Hunter awoke. His first words were - "You know McCall, you have a little spot right there on your shirt." He pointed to a tiny dot. "Needs to be cleaned up. I can't believe you came to work like that."   
Relief flooded over her. She grinned slightly, shook her head, and let out a breath.  
"You know, you really are a mess," he teased.  
"Thank you. Thank you very much. You aren't a spring morning yourself, you know," she jabbed back as she once again lightly traced the wound on his head. Seriously, she asked,"How you feeling?." She glanced at his leg. "Does it hurt?"  
He shot her a deadpanned look, which implied she had asked a stupid question. She returned the favor with a look of her own.  
"Well, here we are. Isn't this just a fine how do ya do?," she said sarcastically as she looked around.  
"You know McCall. The least you could have done while I was out cold was to have found a way out of this place," he chided.  
"Ha ... next time I'll be more considerate," she retorted.  
"Next time ... that mean you want to be stranded with me more than once? This is not turning out so bad, McCall."  
She shook her head once again.  
"Can you get up?," she asked seriously.  
"What have you got in mind?," he replied devilishly.  
"Give it a rest. I salvaged the mattress and set up an area free of the debris in the corner over there. Think you can make it?"  
"How nice. I'm touched. Really I am," he said with amusement.  
"Can you get up or not?," she replied tiring of his antics.  
Grinning, he gave a slight nod to his head. She stood up and wrapped her arm around his waist in an effort to assist him.  
"Trying to seduce me, Sergeant?," he asked.  
"Will you gimme a break. What is it with you?" She helped him hobble over debris and to the mattress so he could lie down. Carefully, she lowered herself next to him. There was a pause. "Welp ... what do we do now?," she asked.  
"What we do is ... YOU find us a way outta here," he said definitively.  
"And just how do you prepose I do that. Look around this place. It's like a tomb in here," she said dishearted.  
He scanned the room, taking in their surroundings. He was beginning to see her point when his eye caught a flash of light above them. "What's that, McCall?," he asked.  
"What," she said suspciously.  
"That over there. See that light," he said with just a touch of excitement.  
"Yeah. I do," she replied curiously. She crossed over to the area and began to check it out. She carefully removed a stone from the area and a beam of light flooded in.  
"Hunter, if I clear away some of these rocks, I think there may be a tunnel like opening here. Wonder where it would lead," she said raising her eyebrows.  
"Won't know until you try, Sergeant," he retorted.  
"What about you?," she said with concern.  
"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," he said with sarcasm. "Just get busy. Check it out. That may be our ticket out of here."  
McCall carefully began to remove stones, tiles, debris creating a narrow area that reached out into the light. Hunter struggled to his feet in order to help her. She tested the area to see if it would withstand her weight and then hoisted herself up into the hole. The fit was very tight.   
"Hunter, give me a little push," she called out.   
Hunter's hands ever so lightly grazed her thighs and settled firmly on her derriere. As he touched her, she felt a warm thrill run through her.  
She quickly licked her bottom lip, took a breath, and said," Push Hunter." Nothing happened. "Hunter! Push!"  
A grin broke across his face. "I'm just enjoying the moment, McCall," he said with glee.  
"Hunter, you idiot," she chastized. "Gimme a break. Push." But secretly she was enjoying it too.  
Hunter watched her disappear into the hole.  
  
******************** Back at the Sorority House *******************  
  
Kat sat on the bed in Z's room. She was in shock. Red flashing lights from the ambulance and police car crept through the window and strobed across the room. She watched silently as Barney carried Z's body from the room. A young police officer approached the bed.   
"Will she be alright?," Kat asked?  
"I'm sorry, miss, your friend is dead," Benny said gently.  
"No, she'll be back soon. She'll be fine. I have a picture she hasn't seen. She'll need to see it," Kat said somewhat incoherently.  
"Kat, can you tell me what happened here?," Benny inquired.  
"I was coming to share a picture with Z, when ... they were screaming ... screaming loudly. I rushed to stop it, but ...," Kat's voice trailed.  
"Who was screaming?," Benny asked.  
"Z and Remi."  
"And who is Remi?," Benny pressed.  
"Remi is the head of this sorority. She was ... crazy ... she had Z by the neck and threw her across the room. She just ... she was out of control," Kat said stunned.  
"Do you know what they were arguing about?," Benny inquired.  
"I don't know. I don't know what they were fighting about, but Remi called her a taping whore," Kat offered.  
"Kat, I am going to send you downtown with another officer so that they can get your statement. Do you think you are up to that?," Benny asked.  
"Yeah ... then could I go to the hospital and see my friend?," Kat asked  
"Honey, your friend is dead."  
"Blaine," Benny called. "Blaine." The officer didn't answer. "Someone get Utah for me." Within a minute, Utah Blaine saundered over toward Benny.  
"Hey Blaine, take this young woman down to the precinct and get her statement, but first I want you to get her checked out by the medical personel.  
"Sure thing, Benny," Utah said. "Come on miss. Come with me. I'll get you all taken care of."  
As Kat and Utah left the room, Benny crossed to Eden, who was collecting evidence.  
"Whatta ya got?," Benny asked.  
"Lifted a few prints from the dead woman's throat. I'll run them through the computer and see if anything turns up. And we'll continue to sort through things here and see if there is anything of importance."  
"Okay. Thanks," Benny said as he exited the crime scene leaving Eden and Jude to finish their work.  
  
************************ The Rubble *************************  
  
McCall edged her way through the hole as far as she could. She reached a dead end. The light was coming from what appeared to be an outside source, but the tunnel only led to another section which was mostly walled off with debris. There was no way to continue any further. She wouldn't reach outside. She tried to edge her way backwards out of the hole. Pieces of glass and stone tore at her flesh. Hunter grabbed her ankles and helped guide her out.  
"Lot of good that did us," she said wiping her hands.  
"What did you find?," he asked.  
"A dead end, that's what I found. There's no way out. At least not there," she said with disappointment.  
"Take off your shirt," Hunter requested seriously.  
"Excuse me?," she replied surprised.  
"Take off your shirt," he said again more forcefully.  
"Rick ... I don't ...," she began unsure.  
"Dee Dee, take off your shirt. You're bleeding through. You must have reopened that stomach wound. Let me take a look."  
She looked down to find blood seeping through her shirt. She had been so focused on trying to find a way out, she hadn't even noticed. Slowly, she began to unbutton her shirt. To undress for him. Her hands began to shake. Hunter edged toward her and clasped his hands over hers ... stopping her movement. Her hands paused a moment and then fell to her side. She gazed into his eyes. He continue unbuttoning her blouse, revealing a white lace bra, which contrasted against the color of her skin. He slowly removed her shirt.  
"Lay back," he said gently.   
Keeping his gaze, she lay back on the mattress - her abdomen, lean and taunt. He had trouble tearing his eyes away. He lowered himself down, careful of his leg, and leaned over her. She could feel his breath against her breasts. As his hands lightly traced down her stomach, a sound escaped from her lips. His hand came to rest firmly near her hips as he leaned in to examine the angry wound. A shiver ran through her body. Not of pain, but of anticipation.   
"It looks pretty bad. You have reopened this wound. Popped the stitches. It really needs to be cleaned out." He leaned over her, reaching for one of the water bottles sitting next to the mattress.  
"Hunter, you can't use that. What if we are here for days, for ...," her voice trailed off. We may need that to get by," she said with concern.  
"Shhhhh McCall," he said half strattling her.  
"Hunter, I am serious. We might need that to live," she insisted.  
"You won't have to worry about that if this gets infected from all this dust, glass, and debris," he exclaimed as he carefully moved to the side of the mattress.  
"Rick ...," she began.  
"Are you always this much trouble with your clothes off?," he asked with a grin. "Now be quiet."  
He took the bottle of water and flushed the wound. She flinched as the water hit her skin. He removed his shirt, which was covered with ash. Underneath was a clean white undershirt. He slipped the undershirt off over his head; his chest, strong and solid, bare and firm. He tore his undershirt into strips, dabbing one with water and continuing on his task. He caught her eye and held her gaze; neither one of them able to break the unspoken silence. He cleared the wound from debris and made a make shift bandage with another piece of the shirt, which he fastened to her stomach with nearby masking tape.   
"That ought to hold you for a while," he exclaimed.   
"Thanks." She looked into his eyes. There she lay, half naked. Him half naked. Her body trembled. She could feel the chemistry between them.  
"Hunter ...," she began as she leaned up on her elbow. She licked her bottom lip and proceeded ahead. "You started to tell me something in the hospital. What was it?"  
He hesitated then glanced around. "It's ... it's not important, McCall."  
"It's important to me."   
He shook his head slightly up and down. There was a long pause. "Dee Dee ... have you ever ..." He stopped himself.  
"Have I ever what?," she said encouraging him to continue.  
"Nothing."  
"Rick?," she said half pleading.  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake and plaster once again began to fall. Hunter instinctively shielded her with his body. She could feel his flesh pressed up against hers and her breathing increased. The aftershock lasted only minutes, but it seemed like an eternity ... them lying together in a tight embrace.   
"You okay?," Hunter asked after the quaking stopped. He pushed himself up slightly so that his upper chest was raised above hers, then looked her in the eye.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. You?"  
"Got all my fingers and toes, McCall," he quipped. They shared a look for a moment longer, then Hunter quickly hoisted himself off her and rolled over to the other side of the mattress. He handed her her shirt and then slid on his own. The moment between them was broken.  
  
******************* Precinct - Morning, Day Two ******************  
  
"Hunter, McCall," Charlie yelled out of his office door. There was no answer. Charlie poked his head out of the office and scanned the squad room.  
"Anyone seen Hunter and McCall?," he asked loudly.   
"Not since yesterday, Charlie," said his secretary, Gertie. "What's up?"  
"Got another DB. Think it might be related to their case," Charlie replied.  
McCall's car is in the lot, I saw it when I came in," Brad offered.  
"Then they must have come in early and must be out in his unit," Charlie said. He crossed to an open phone and spoke to the dispatcher, Maureen. "Patch me through to L56," he requested.   
After a few moments, Maureen came back on the line. "Sorry Charlie, but L56 is not answering."  
"Thanks Maureen."  
"Want me to check with the watch commander and see where they were headed?," asked Gertie.  
"Yeah, Gertie. Do that and let me know immediately." Charlie headed back toward his office, but Gertie had already picked up the phone and was following him in.   
"Watch commander hasn't heard from then since yesterday. He said they went to a sorority house at the UCLA campus, then to the morgue, and then to a warehouse that Powderblue located for them," Gertie said efficiently.  
"Okay, get that address from Powderblue and then let me know."  
  
****************** Precinct - A Few Moments Later *****************  
  
Gertie crossed to Charlie's office and knocked on the door.  
"Got that information you wanted," she said urgently.  
"Okay, go," Charlie ordered.  
"The warehouse that McCall and Hunter were checking out is on Uclid and Pico."  
"Have you heard from either of them?," Charlie asked.  
"Not a word. No one has," Gertie replied.  
"Send a black and white to that warehouse on the double. Have them check it out and radio back to me. And while you are at it, put an APB out on someone named Remi. Here is the information." Gertie grabbed the paper and exited the office. "Damn, I hope those two haven't gone off half cocked," Charlie said outloud to noone.  
  
************************ The Rubble **************************  
  
They lay together on the mattress. McCall was asleep. Hunter sat up on his elbow and watched her. She was beautiful, even covered with all that dust and debris. Instinctively and without thought, he leaned over and ran the back of his hand gently up her cheek. He didn't know what stopped him from telling her. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He leaned back. His eyes took her in. His peaceful moment was broken as she became restless. Her head moved from side to side and her hands flickered open and closed. It was clear she was having a some kind of nightmare. A frown crossed Hunter's brow. Suddenly, McCall sat up with a start. Her heart was racing. Her breathing was shallow and rapid.   
"Hey, you okay?," he asked with concern.  
"Yeah.," she said, but it was clear she was having difficulty getting her breath.  
"What's goin' on?," Hunter asked.  
"I'm fine. Really," she gasped as she leaned over slightly as if to begin to put her head between her legs. Between her ribs and stomach and her panic, she was having a hard time breathing. Her hands balled into fists.  
"Sure," he said calling her bluff. His concern rapidly increasing.   
"Just ah ... trapped ... feeling kinda of trapped," she said with a wave of her hands. "Familiar feeling, ya know?" She ran her hands down her throat and chest.   
"Hmmmm," Hunter said as he considered this information and let it sink in. After a moment he asked, "You talkin' about Raoul Marino or your most recent experience?"  
"Yeah, well," she said trying to sluff it off like it was no big deal. She concentrated on gaining control of her breathing. He looked at her intently, pressing her to tell him the truth.  
She quickly glanced at him. "Both, I guess," she finally admitted.   
"This happen often?," he asked.  
"On occassion."  
"I thought you were doing well with all of that," he said with concern.   
"For the most part." There was a pause. "Sorry," she said somewhat embarrassed.  
"Dee Dee, you have nothing to be sorry about," he said adamently. "Come here. Come on. Come over here," he said again as he patted the spot next to him on the mattress. She paused to look at him and then moved close and snuggled into the nook of his arm. He kissed her head and carefully wrapped his arms around her tightly. She felt safer in his arms. She began to relax a little and started to get control of her breathing.  
"Think we'll get outta here?," she asked worriedly.  
"Sure. We'll get out. We'll be alright," he said assuredly with a slight nod of his head. He wasn't so sure, but he knew she needed to hear that and he needed to be the one to say it.  
"Better?," he asked.  
"Better," she confirmed. He kissed her head again and hugged her tight. It was quiet for a moment. God how he hated to see her suffer. First Steve, then the rape, the thing with Fredricks, the most recent attack, now this. It killed him to know what she had been through and to feel so powerless to change any of it. He just wanted to take away all the pain.   
"So ... what do you think a sorority dance is, McCall?," he inquired.  
"What?," she asked confused.  
"They said part of pledging was doing a sorority dance. What do you think that is?"  
"I don't know, Hunter. Do I look like I pledged a sorority?," she said with sarcasm, glancing over her shoulder at him.  
"Do me a little sorority dance, McCall."  
"I am not going to dance for you , you fool. Geez," she said laughing.   
He grinned. "Then get some sleep," he instructed as he pulled her slightly closer to his body. Hunter then spied a can of oil in laying to the right of the mattress. Still hugging her, he leaned over her slightly and picked it up. He put it right in front of McCall.  
"You know McCall ... you said when the earth swallowed you whole ..." She turned her head to look at him with disbelief.  
  
******************* The Warehouse - Late Evening *****************  
  
A black and white rolled by the what was left of the warehouse. They radioed in to Captain Devane.  
"Charlie? Hunter and McCall aren't at the warehouse. In fact the warehouse doesn't even exist. It's just a pile of rubble. Guess it was a false lead," Benny said.  
"Okay. Let me know if you hear from them." As Benny clicked off the radio, he spotted a woman matching Remi's description. The black and white peeled away from the warehouse, passing Hunter's car without realizing it.   
  
***************** Uclid and Pico - The Next Morning ****************  
  
Kaitlyn Parker was enjoying a quick early morning stroll with her dog, when Zoe broke free of the lease and went running.  
"Zoe come here. Zoe," Kaitlyn cried, as Zoe raced across the street and began investigating the rubble.  
"Zoe, get out of there," Kaitlyn called. Damn that dog anyway, she thought, she's going to make me late for work. "Zoe, come on." Kaitlyn made her way over to the remains of the warehouse and carefully climbed over the rubble in an effort to get Zoe. The dog began to whine and dig. "Come on, move it," Kaitlyn said as she reached for Zoe, but Zoe could not be deterred. "What have you found, girl?," she asked.   
  
*********************** Inside the Rubble **********************  
  
McCall rolled over on the mattress and found herself snuggled up right next to Hunter. Sleepily, her eyes flicked open and shut.  
"Morning Sergeant," he said amused.  
"Ummm ... Morning," she said as she snuggled closer. Then her eyes shot open. She looked at Hunter and realized what she was doing. "Ah ... morning," she said as she quickly moved to the other side of the mattress.   
"Don't worry. I don't bite, Sergeant. At least not this early."  
Embarrassed, she made a face. She looked around and a frown spread across her brow.  
"Need the potty?," he teased. She made a face again, but realized that it was really true.  
She crinkled her nose and looked around. "That's not such a bad thought, Hunter." "Where do you think the bathroom should be?," she mused.  
Hunter handed her a beer bottle. "Here ya go ... better aim good," he teased.  
"This is no joke, Hunter."  
"Just don't wet the bed, McCall," he said as he carefully poked her in the side.   
She looked around at her options and decided that she just better stay put. The bleakness of their situation overwhelmed her. She became serious.   
"Hunter ... if we don't get out of here, I want you to know that ... I have really enjoyed being your partner. It's meant a lot to me ... you ... mean a lot to me.   
"McCall, we're gonna get out of here."  
"I know, but ... if we don't ... I just wanted you to know," she said quietly. "You know I .... I ... love... ,"  
"Shhhhhh," Hunter hushed her, missing her last words. "Listen."   
"What?," McCall replied.  
"I hear something. Listen." Hunter began to call out, "Hello!!! Anyone out there? Hello."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Kaitlyn thought she heard a voice from inside the rubble. "Hello," she called out, "hello." She, then listened carefully for any sign of life. There it was again. Something faint, but something. She pulled Zoe to the side to stop her digging and yelled one more time. "Is anyone down there?"  
"Yes, yes," the voices said.  
"I'm going for help. Just stay put," Kaitlyn said urgently. "Zoe stay. Stay and hold that spot," she ordered as she ran for the phone across the street.   
  
************************************************************  
  
The warehouse site was a hubbub of activity, as Hunter and McCall were pulled from the rubble. Police, ambulances, and reporters lined the parking lot. Reporters rushed in to get the story as Hunter and McCall were wisked off to an ambulance for care. An officer pushed the reporters back in an effort to allow the duo to get the medical attention they so clearly needed.   
Captain Devene pulled into the parking lot and got out of his vehicle. He approached the scene. He spotted Brad and Sandy and crossed to them.   
"How they doing,?" he asked.  
"Well, the preliminary is that they are dehydrated, have some fairly serious wounds, but they'll both be okay," Sandy said.   
"Good," Charlie said and crossed to the ambulance where he found Hunter and McCall outside being triaged. McCall was seated on the edge of the ambulance wrapped in a blanket, while Hunter was seated on a gurney on the ground.  
"Glad to see you two in one piece," Charlie said.  
"Phew ... Us too," McCall retorted.   
"Uniforms picked up Remi, that head of the sorority, last night. She's spilling her guts. Found a video tape at Z's house documenting the murder of Clare Barrett. Seems you two can solve a case without actually even being here."  
"Well, Charlie, when you're good, you're good," Hunter said grinning.  
"Save it, Hunter. You might need your strength," he replied. Turning serious, he added, "Glad you two are okay."  
"Thanks Charlie," McCall said with feeling.   
"It must have been hell down there for the two of you," Charlie mused.  
McCall's thoughts turned to their time together. Flashes of her lying in his arms, the memory of his body pressed against hers, and the passion she felt flooded back to her.  
Oh how she needed to talk to Rick. She looked up to find that they were surrounded by reporters and police. All the activity had swept them further away from each other. She spotted him across the way, talking to a tv crew. Lost in thought, she silently murmered, I love you Rick.. Hunter caught her moving lips from his location, but her words were indistinguishable. He made a huh? face, but his expression was lost in the swirl of activity.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
